Retos perdidos IchigoxOCxRenji LEMON
by formoza
Summary: Ichigo y Renji hacen un trato con Aki. Si ganan ellos, Aki les hará un "favor", y si no, ellos les harían un favor a ella. Supongo que adivinan quién pierde. LEMON IchigoxOCxRenji Treesome Trio Menage a Trois


**Autora: O.O Es mi primer Lemon que subo aquí. Espero que os guste y demás. UwU" Es un trío, menage-a-trois, etc, de Ichigo, Renji y mi OC. No es Yaoi, que conste.**

**Aki: e/e"... Argh. Diles ya lo del Disclaimer y pasemos a la acción.**

**Autora: Perv-san, ¡esperate! Dx **

**Aki: No soy una perv. ÒwÓ ( Bueno, quizás un poco. ... ) **

**Autora: e_e ¿Ves? Bueno. Disclaimer: Ichigo y Renji no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran... jojojo.) sino que son de Tite Kubo, pero Aki-chan si me pertenece. ¡Buh-Bye!**

* * *

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Sois malísimos, en serio! Grandes Shinigamis y sois inútiles en un videojuego!" se rió la rubia con ganas al ver como el jugador de Ichigo se pegaba puñetazos a si mismo, mientras que el de Renji pegaba al aire. Se secó unas lágrimas de la risa.

"¡No es mi culpa! ¡En la Sociedad de Almas no hay cosas de estas!" se defendió Renji con un poquito de rojez en las mejillas, mientras tiraba el mando hacía Aki, pero ella lo cogió, aún entre risas.

"¡Vale, tu tienes excusa! ¿Pero Ichigo?"

"YO... ¡ARGH! ¡Es un juego estúpido!" gruñó él, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacía el otro lado.

"Esa... no es... una excusa..." dijo entre risas. "Bueno, ¿queréis algo de beber?" preguntó Aki al levantarse, mirando a los dos chicos.

"Um, si, lo que sea." murmuró Renji, mirando al suelo, avergonzado. Aki sonrió.

"¿Y tu, fresita?"

"¡ARGH!"

"Vale, un zumo de fresa para ti."

"¡AKI!" Ichigo empezó a gritarle, pero ella había desaparecido desde su sitio. Él suspiró. "Renji, yo no puedo seguir el plan si ell- ¡AWW! ¿Pero qué te pasa?" Ichigo cogió del cuello de la camisa a Renji y se miraron con rivalidad, dejando un aura negro rodeándoles, al mismo tiempo que se mandaban cuchillos imaginarios.

"¡Escucha! ¡Lo hemos hablado ya! Si no es ahora, no es nunca, imbécil."

"Ya, idiota, ¿pero y si no sale bien?" le gruñó el ryoka entre dientes.

"¡Saldrá bien! ¡Tu solo gana, capullo!"

Ichigo tragó saliva y asintió, soltando la camisa del pelirrojo y suspirando, pensando en el plan que llevaban planeando desde hace semanas. Quizás, pero solo _quizás_ funcionaría. De todas formas, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de su amiga, o de la chica de la que quería algo más que amistad, y sabía que Renji sentía justamente lo mismo, puesto que se le veía la preocupación y el nerviosismo en la cara.

"Um, vale, zumo de fresa no tengo." rió Aki como disculpa, aunque sabía que Ichigo no quería zumo de fresa. "Pero si zumo de naranja. Renji, toma, es CocaCola." Renji pestañeó y miró el líquido marrón que había en el vaso que Aki le dio y dudó. "No es veneno, no te preocupes." Aki puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió, sentándose entre los dos chicos y cogiendo su mando.

"Uh, vale... ¡Aki! ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" Renji le dio un pequeño codazo en el brazo para llamar su atención y luego siguió al ver que ella levantó una ceja, interesada. "Ichigo quiere retarte a algo..." Renji sonrió mientras Aki llevaba su atención al ryoka.

"¿Un reto?" la chica sonrió. Los retos la encantaban y sentía que podía ganarle a cualquier cosa a Ichigo, así que sería muy fácil. "Suéltalo..." Ichigo se rascó la nuca.

"Otra partida." dijo en un murmuro, pero se despertó al recibir una almohada en la cara. "¡EH!" le gritó a Renji, el cual le mandaba miradas asesinas.

"¡Lo que quiere decir el idiota es que quiere jugar otra partida contigo! Y si gana..." sonrió.

Aki esperó, pero Renji no siguió. "¿Si gana _qué_?"

"Tendrás que hacer algo por nosotros." Aki le miró confundida.

"¿El qué?" entrecerró los ojos. Nunca sabía lo que esperarse de ellos dos.

"Eso ya lo decidiremos después. ¿Venga, juegas?" Ichigo saltó con una repentina decisión. Renji y él compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

"¡Eh! ¿Y si yo gano?"

"Pues haremos algo por ti. Lo que tu quieras." Aki sonrió.

"Quizás os haga limpiar la casa." murmuró.

"Si, si. Juguemos." Ichigo dijo entre dientes, entrando en el Menú del juego y seleccionando su jugador. Aki puso una medio-sonrisa e hizo lo mismo, seleccionando a su jugadora. Y el juego empezó.

* * *

"¿P-Pero q-qué...? ¿Cómo?" Aki miró la pantalla de la televisión, observando a su jugadora tendida en el suelo llena de sangre. "Oh... ¡Seréis cabrones! ¡Me habéis mentido! ¡Me habéis hecho creer que erais malos!" les acusó ella entre dientes, levantándose y señalándolos con el dedo, furiosa y nerviosa por saber qué tenían pensado los chicos.

Renji rió a la vez que Ichigo cruzaba los brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Ah, Aki, un trato es un trato, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pero si me habéis mentido!"

"No, no. Solo te he hecho creer que era malo. Nada más. Tu te has mentido a ti misma." Ichigo seguía mostrando su victoriosa sonrisa, la cual Aki quería borrar con un puñetazo, pero se aguantó.

"Argh, vale. ¿Qué queréis que haga?" puso una mueca y se volvió a sentar, cogiéndo un chips de la bolsa que había al lado y mirando a la nada. Quién sabe lo que la mente sádica de esos dos la pondrían a hacer.

"Que hagas de nuestra esclava. ¿Qué me dices?"

…

Aki pestañeó, volviendo su mirada hacía el Shinigami, tragando en chips, dejando un silencio continuo en la sala de estar. ¿Acaba de decir esclava? ¡¿_Esclava_? ¿¡¿¡_ESCLAVA_!

"Espera, repite."

"Que seas nuestra esclava. Por un día. Bueno, en realidad no tienes mucha elección, has perdido el juego así que tienes que hacer de nuestra esclava." Renji dijo de forma casual, mirando el vaso de CocaCola que Aki le dio hace unos minutos. Estaba bueno.

"Y-Yo... esclava... ¿P-Pero...?"

Ichigo suspiró. "Ahora se hace la cobarde."

"Mm-hm. Resulta que ahora no quiere seguir. Que mala perdedora es..." Renji dijo, mirándola de reojo y viendo como Aki se cabreaba por instantes. Los dos chicos sonrieron.

"¡Vale! ¡Argh! Ni que fuera tan difícil ser la esclava de dos idiotas." cruzó ella los brazos, mientras que en sus ojos había fuego.

Renji soltó una pequeña risita.

"Deberíamos enseñarle a nuestra esclava cómo comportarse, ¿verdad, Ichigo?" Ichigo asintió.

"Si. Y primero de todo sería llamarnos _sama_." los dos chicos se levantaron y miraron a la chica que estaba sentada. Su cara era un poema.

"¿Pero qué estáis diciendo, capullos?" gruñó ella, intimidada por los dos hombres que tenía en frente.

"¿Capullos?"

"Oh, no, Aki, ¿no te acuerdas lo que te dijimos?" Aki puso una mueca, cerrando los puños con fuerza. - _Bien, si los idiotas quieren jugar, vamos a jugar._ - sonrió, pero los chicos no lo notaron puesto que la sonrisa fue tapada por su pelo y luego levantó la cabeza, enseñando una mirada casi irresistible. - _Les espantaré._ - se dijo.

"Ichigo-sama... Renji-sama." su voz era casi un murmuro pero los dos la escucharon y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y tragar saliva a lo... sexy que estaba. Desde ahí arriba podían ver su figura bastante bien, especialmente a través de su blanca camisa de tirantes, puesto que su escote ahora se le veía entero y mostraba casi todo su esplendor. El pelirrojo sonrió. El ryoka no evitó pensar en las cosas que le podría hacer a la chica. Y estaban a punto de hacerlas todas.

"Vas aprendiendo. Ichigo, ¿no decías que te dolía el pecho? ¿Qué tal un masaje de parte de nuestra esclava?"

"Ah, es verdad. Quizás me venga muy bien." se dijo, mientras miraba a la rubia desde arriba. "Aki, quiero un masaje." Aki tragó saliva. - _Cabrones._ -

"Siéntate." Ichigo levantó una ceja. "Ichigo-sama." él sonrió, sentándose en frente de la chica, esperando. "Um, ¿en el pecho?" Ichigo asintió sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Renji se lamió los labios. Aki no sabía en lo qué se metía.

Ella observó a Ichigo por unos instantes, esperando a que dijera que era una broma, pero por la expresión de su cara, era muy en serio, por lo que se acercó un poco más a él y posicionó sus manos encima de su pecho, esperando.

"Vamos, Aki." Aki se sobresaltó, sintiendo la respiración del chico en su oreja, animándola a seguir. Él posicionó sus manos sobre su cintura y la empujó más hacía Ichigo, posicionándola entre sus piernas. Ella se mordió el labio y empezó a mover sus manos por el pecho de Ichigo, poniendo un poco de presión, masajeándolo lentamente, embobada por lo duro que estaba. Era fuerte y sus músculos eran visibles a través de su camisa. El chico cerró los ojos por un momento del gusto, lo cual a ella la animó a masajearle más. Le masajeó los grandes hombros, bajando hasta su pecho, repasando lentamente con los dedos su piel.

"Más abajo..." gruñó Ichigo. Aki le miró confundida.

"A Ichigo le duele más abajo, Aki." Renji le susurró, repasando sus manos por su cintura, bajando por sus piernas y repitiendo el proceso, dejando a la chica derretida entre los dos hombres. Ella tragó saliva y volvió la mirada hacía el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con él a poco espacio de su cara, sus labios casi rozándose. "¿A qué esperas?" Ella asintió y miró sus labios por un segundo, luego se volvió otra vez a Ichigo. Bajó sus manos hasta sus abdominales y se sorprendió al sentir su tableta de chocolate completa. Su boca se hacía agua y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, lo cual hizo reír a Ichigo en su mente. Su plan iba perfecto.

"Más abajo." Aki abrió los ojos y le miró como si estuviese loco, pidiéndole una explicación.

"Le has escuchado, Aki." Renji pasó sus manos por sus piernas, peligrosamente cerca de su feminidad, lo cual la hizo temblar. Las manos de Renji eran el paraíso y ella quería hundirse en él. Él empujó sus piernas para que se separasen un poco y le diesen más espacio para tocarla.

"C-Chicos, y-yo..." ella contuvo la respiración al sentir un beso en la nuca, dulce, pequeño, peor lleno de fuego.

"¿Quiénes son los maestros, Aki?" murmuró el al lado de su oreja, haciendo que sintiese mariposas en el estómago. Se había metido en un juego peligroso y lo sabía.

"Vosotros." susurró, mirando a Ichigo, el cual asintió, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante. Ella se mordió el labio, agachándose un poco más, rozando la cintura de Renji con su trasero, repasando de forma muy lenta sus músculos hasta llegar a sus piernas, la cual masajeó con firmeza, esperando que fuese eso a lo que se refería Ichigo al decir _más abajo_. Renji rió en su oreja.

"No, no, Aki." unos grandes brazos la rodearon y, con unas manos sobre las suyas, la guiaron hasta la entrepierna del ryoka, haciendo que estrujara suavemente su paquete. Ichigo miró al techo y suspiró, disfrutando de la sensación que se le pasaba por el cuerpo.

Aki observó al adolescente para ver su reacción y era una buena reacción, sin duda, pero casi se descentró al sentir los dedos de Renji pasar por su feminidad lentamente, recorriéndola entera, mientras que la otra mano subía por su barriga, por debajo de su camisa de tirantes, hasta que llegó a su pecho, masajeándolo por encima del sujetador. La respiración de Renji se volvía grave al lado del oído de ella y de repente pudo sentir la _emoción_ de los dos. Sintió como Ichigo se ponía duro en su mano mientras ella _masajeaba_ con pavor su entrepierna y como Renji a su vez se endurecía en su nalga, haciendo fricción con su cuerpo, emocionándose más y más. También pudo sentir como ella se ponía cada vez más caliente, sintiendo que la ropa ya sobraba en esta situación.

"Desabróchale los pantalones." le ordenó antes de morderle una oreja. Ella asintió, temblando de deseo. Masajeó un poco más el paquete de Ichigo, esta vez más fuerte, escuchando el suspiro del chico, como temblaba. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios y le quitó el cinturón, luego bajó la cremallera lentamente, medio atenta al hecho de que Renji ya le había quitado el sujetador y ahora apretaba un pezón suyo entre sus manos, mientras que masajeaba su sexo por encima de los pantalones, aunque eso no impedía que se calentase. Aki ahora pudo casi ver el miembro de Ichigo entre los boxers blancos y se mordió el labio. Estaba semi-erecto pero ya podía decir que era grande. Lo estrujó un poco más y se agachó por completo, posicionándose en frente de su miembro, empujando a Ichigo para que estuviese tumbado en el suelo. A la vez, sus nalgas se rozaban más y más con el miembro de Renji, el cual estaba ya duro del todo.

"Espera..." gruñó Renji, también desabrochándole los pantalones a la chica. En un breve movimiento, los pantalones de los dos estaban fuera y los boxers de Ichigo también, dejando al aire su miembro, duro, pidiendo atención.

"Aki..." susurró Ichigo con un ojo cerrado, como si le suplicase que siguiese. Ella asintió y tragó saliva, mirando su pene con atención. Nunca había hecho eso y pensaba que no le saldría bien, pero juzgando por la reacción del chico, tenía un talento natural. Puso su mano en base y empezó a moverla lentamente hasta la punta, luego volvió al principio, apretando y haciendo fricción, los gruñidos de placer de Ichigo animándola por completo. Por otra parte, Renji pasó su lengua por encima de su braguitas, encima de su sexo, sintiendo como ya estaba húmeda y emocionada. Gruñó de la excitación y la masturbó por encima de las bragas, ella mordiéndose el labio mientras movía sus manos más rápidamente por el pene de Ichigo. Decidida, se lamió los labios y paró de masajearle. Ichigo gruñó, pero calló y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la lengua de la chica lamerle desde la base hasta la punta. Luego ella besó su punta, gimiendo de placer cuando Renji le quitó las bragas y la dejó expuesta, y sin dudarlo más, metió toda la punta en su boca, teniendo cuidado con los dientes para no hacerle daño y succionó hasta la mitad, no pudiendo más, puesto que era demasiado grande, así que el resto lo recubrió con su mano. Su cabeza iba de arriba a abajo y su ritmo se aceleraba, incluso más cuando Renji introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que gimiese, Ichigo sintiendo las cuerdas vocales temblar y excitándole más.

Renji introdujo un segundo dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo, jurando al sentir lo estrecha que estaba ella. Con la otra mano se bajó el pantalón y empezó a masajearse el miembro, cerrando los ojos por unos minutos hasta sentir que estaba lista para tenerle dentro de ella.

Poco a poco ella pudo succionar más y más de Ichigo, ya que su garganta se acostumbraba a su tamaño y que su cuerpo se estaba perdiendo en un mar de placer. La mano de Renji se retiró y la dejó vacía, gruñendo para que la llenase otra vez. Una risita se escuchó de detrás. "No seas impaciente, Aki..." Oh, la forma en la que decía su voz la volvía loca.

Ichigo puso su mano en el pelo de Aki y la hundió en su pelo, agarrándolo sin fuerza, solo manteniéndola ahí, jurando por lo bien que se sentía estar en su boca en ese instante.

La punta del miembro de Renji descansó sobre el sexo de Aki, frotándose con su clítoris, él gimiendo cuando ella tembló del contacto. Estaba húmeda, caliente y abierta para él. Sin dudarlo más, se introdujo en ella y echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando su sexo succionaba su miembro, tirándolo hacía dentro de ella, mandándole espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Con sus manos recorrió sus nalgas y le dio una pequeña palmadita y Aki reaccionó moviendo sus caderas y succionando más fuerte el miembro de Ichigo, haciendo gemir a los dos chicos su nombre. Aki se estaba perdiendo en si misma y solo era el principio. Echó los ojos para atrás y succionó más y más, mientras que Renji empezaba a moverse en un ritmo brusco, dejando a un lado la gentileza, siendo como un animal desde el principio. Montándola y montándola, ella gemía en el miembro de Ichigo y sentía como su orgasmo se aproximaba, puesto que su mano se apretó más en su cabeza, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Aki sentía mariposas. No, algo más, mucho más, sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba siendo bañado por un mar de placer y era cada vez más y más creciente con cada instante que Renji la montaba.

"A-Aki..." Ichigo gruñó, apretando los dientes y mirando la cabeza de la chica subir y bajar en un ritmo continuo, mientras que Renji la montaba salvajemente. Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron y él se mordió el labio, casi disculpándose por lo que iba a pasar.

Empujó su cabeza hasta la base de su pene y echó dentro de ella casi todo su semen, lo cual ella se esperaba por momentos. Sabía que estaba listo y ahora se había corrido en su boca, lo cual ni le importó lo más mínimo.

Ni unos segundos después sintió a su proprio cuerpo reaccionar al salvaje rodeo de Renji, el cual la tenía agarrada de la cintura, empujándola más hacía él, haciendo ruidos de piel pegándose en la habitación. Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y su espalda se arqueó, viendo estrellas en el techo, mordiéndose el labio para intentar parar algunos gemidos, pero era imposible. Su voz estaba llena de lujuria y resonaba por toda la habitación hasta que de repente su boca se encontró con la de Ichigo y compartieron un beso húmedo y rápido, casi como una demanda de que no se olvidase de él. Agarró su nuca e hizo el beso más grave, esta vez más lento y apasionado y no aguantó más. Gritó en el beso y solo pudo ver colores, una explosión de sensaciones le recubrió el cuerpo entero haciéndola sentir tan ligera, como si estuviese en el cielo. Renji, al sentir las paredes de su útero apretarse más contra su miembro, la montó dos o tres veces más y no pudo más tampoco. Explotó dentro de ella mientras gruñó algo indescifrable y luego cayó encima de ella, respirando con profundidad.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración la levantaron, dejándola de cara a Ichigo. Éste le quitó el top por completo y dejó sus pechos al expuesto. Los cogió a los dos en sus manos y los masajeó como si fueran delicados, pero el leve gemido de Aki le hizo ir más fuerte. Jugó con un pezón suyo con el dedo y la chica tembló, agarrándose de su brazo, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Renji, que aún seguía detrás suya. Ichigo empezó a besar su cuello, su mandíbula, su pecho con besos suaves, mientras que Renji mordía su cuello y nuca por detrás, posicionando su pene en la entrada de su trasero. Ella le miró con pánico y se mordió el labio, pero él empezó a besarla y borró todo signo de preocupación de ella. Ichigo lamió un pezón y lo movió un poco con los dientes, ella gimiendo en la boca del pelirrojo. Éste empezó a introducirse en ella lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Él e Ichigo compartieron una mirada y asintieron. Ichigo paró de jugar con los jugosos senos de ella y se posicionó en la entrada de frente, entrando en ella sin decir nada, y distrayéndola del dolor que Renji le causaba. Una mezcla de dolor y placer extremo la volvían loca, pero poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo, puesto que Renji se lo tomó con calma, no como antes, ahora era más suave y cariñoso, considerando el dolor que ella estaba pasando. Ichigo también lo consideraba, por lo que él fue más rápido para que ella se centrase en el placer del momento y se podía ver como el placer la envolvía por completo. Renji empezó a jugar con sus pechos, tirando de ellos levemente mientras mordía su hombro, a la vez que Ichigo dejaba un chupetón en su cuello y estimulaba rápidamente su clítoris, Aki gritando de placer, gimiendo y gimiendo, mientras arañaba la espalda de Ichigo, aunque a este no le importase.

Se sentía llena, sentía el placer crecer y crecer, sentía como su mente se ponía en blanco y solo se centraba en disfrutar de los dos hombres que le hacían el amor salvajemente, besándola y marcándola por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

De repente ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se mordió el labio de tal manera que le hizo sangre, pero no se dio cuenta, sino que se centró en el orgasmo que estaba a la esquina. El sentimiento se acumulaba en su pecho y ella casi no podía respirar. Era un doble placer y era perfecto, algo inhumano, algo que ella nunca había imaginado hasta ahora. Era algo que sin duda repetiría. Renji pegó sus labios a los de ella y saborearon su sangre. Ella abrió los ojos y separó su boca de la suya, algo la estaba inundando por dentro, algo se acercaba y era grande. Inhaló aire y pegó a los chicos más a ella, sintiendo el orgasmo muy, muy cerca. Besó a Ichigo y apretó los ojos, ocultando un grito de deseo al sentir la segunda explosión de placer del día, mucho más grande, más severa, más todo. Ichigo gruñó, casi como un gemido y succionó la lengua, corriéndose en ella en un último empujón. Pero para ella no había acabado. Renji seguía haciéndole el amor y unos segundos después otro orgasmo la llenó, justo cuando el pelirrojo se corrió en ella también, gruñendo altamente mientras agarraba uno de sus pechos, apretando su pezón fuertemente. El otro orgasmo la hizo ver estrellas otra vez y la dejó paralizada por un minuto, los dos chicos aún dentro de ella, apreciando cada segundo ahí. Todos respiraban profundamente. Ichigo tenía su cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella, mientras que Renji la tenía hundida en su pelo, oliendo su aroma a flores. Todo era tan perfecto.

* * *

Poco después se separaron y colocaron a Aki en el sofá entre los dos y la abrazaron.

"Así que... teníais esto planeado..." dijo ella entre respiraciones graves. Aún no se había recuperado.

Ichigo sonrió y asintió, jugando con uno de sus pezones, el cual seguía al aire libre puesto que no la habían dejado vestirse.

"Seréis..." empezó ella, pero Renji rió.

"Unos genios." se dijo. "Reconócelo, te ha encantado."

"No puedo mentir." dijo ella, acomodándose entre los dos hombres, entre sus brazos.

"No imaginaba que aguantarías con los dos." reconoció Ichigo, que besó la marca del cuello que antes le había dejado. Un escalofrío de placer la recorrió.

"Hm. Pues se nota que no tienes mucha imaginación." murmuró. Los chicos rieron.

"Aki..." Renji empezó, mirándola con una expresión casi indescifrable.

"¿Hn?"

"Te queremos y queremos estar así mientras se pueda. Hasta que elijas a uno de los dos. Aki, Ichigo y yo querem-."

Aki sonrió y le besó. Un beso rápido y fugaz, y luego se volvió para besar a Ichigo.

"Vale."

"¿En serio?"

"Puedo vivir así. Es decir, no está tan mal..." reconoció, mirando al suelo con un poco de rojez en las mejillas. Los chicos sonrieron. Ichigo pasando su nariz por su mejilla, mientras que Renji pasaba pequeños besos por su mandíbula. "Entonces, ¿qué tal una ducha?" Aki preguntó.

"Pensaba que no nos lo preguntarías." Ichigo rió, a lo que ellos dos también. - _Malditos ellos con sus retos. Pero me ha gustado este juego._ - pensó, mirando como los dos chicos se levantaban y le tendían las manos para ayudarla a ir al baño.

Desde entonces las cosas cambiarían. Y bastante.

* * *

**Nee, Nee. ¿Qué tal? OwO ¿Os a gustado? Espero que si. **

**Aki: A mi si... *babas* o.o ¿Podemos repetir? **

**Autora: Tu ve a la ducha que te esperan los chicos. JOJOJO.**

***Aki desaparece corriendo hacía la ducha* Lol. **


End file.
